


Christmas Wish

by JisSpookyLolli



Category: BIGBANG VIP
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JisSpookyLolli/pseuds/JisSpookyLolli
Summary: Jiyong has the Christmas blues and makes a wish





	Christmas Wish

Jiyong walked alone down the empty streets of Seoul. It was about 11pm on December the 24th and so he wasnt really surprised the streets were void of people. Everyone was at home with their families for the holidays. Jiyong had plans to see his own family and members tomorrow but right now only one person was on his mind.

The last time Jiyong has seen Seunghyun was the night before he enlisted. Jiyong finally revealed two secrets to Seunghyun that night, being gay and the fact that he was inlove with his eldest hyung and had been for the last 13+ years. Seunghyun wasnt angry and certantly didnt seem to judge Jiyong for it but he did seem a little bit shaken that the younger man was in love with him. That was the last time Jiyong and Seunghyun saw each other for months now. Jiyong couldnt shake the feeling Seunghyun was avoiding him. He was afraid what he had revealed would cause issues within BIGBANG and that it would lead to their disbandment.

Jiyong sighed, brushed the tears of his his cheeks and stopped walked. He looked up at the sky unable to see the stars due to the clouds and he closed his eyes. He knew it was a little cheesy but despite it he made his own Christmas wish. He said it out loud since there was noone around to hear him. "I hope wherever you are hyung you have a beautiful Christmas with your family. I'm sorry if what I told you before you left has caused you to distance yourself from me. I miss you so much and I really wish I could spend Christmas Eve with you," he said quietly to the air.

He opened his eyes to see it had started snowing and decided now was a good time to return home. He turned around and was about to start walking when her heard something that sounded like his name and very familiar voice. He shook it convinced it was just his imagination. He took a couple steps then heard it again, "Jiyong" this time it was clearer and louder. He turned around and gasped. "Seunghyun hyung," Jiyong breathed suddenly breathless and feeling all his emotions bubbling over at ounce, his eyes tears and he made no effort to keep them from falling.

The two approached each other and Jiyong was worried if he should hug him or not. Thankfully Seunghyun made the decision for him and hugged Jiyong tightly. "I wasnt expacting to see you hyung," Jiyong whispered. Seunghyun pulled back and looked at him. "I was put on holiday leave yesterday," Seunghyun said with a soft smile.

"I would ask how you found me but I guess I dont really care. I'm just glad you are here now," Jiyong said embracing the older man again. "Come on Ji, its getting colder out here," Seunghyun said and the two walked back to Jiyong's house.

Once inside Jiyong started a fire in the fireplace and rather then sitting on the couch he instead laid out a fluffy black blanket and some pillows on the floor near the fireplace. He suddenly realized what it may appear to Seunghyun, that Ji was making a romantic atmosphere and he quickly looked at the other man to judge his expression. "Hyung, you can sit on the couch if you want. Im just kinda cold so I wanna sit closer to the fire," Jiyong said quickly to try and avoid any misunderstanding.

"Well to be honest, I'm pretty cold to so I like your idea," Seunghyun said walking over and sitting on the blanket. Jiyong watched him for a minute before sitting down beside him. They were silent for a few minutes watching the flames dance in the fireplace before Seunghyun turned to the younger and spoke. "I cant stop thinking about what you told me before I enlisted," Seunghyun said quietly. Jiyong sighed "I know hyung, I made you uncomfortable and I'm sorry," Jiyong said sadly.

"No you didnt, its just, I feel the same way about you but am worried if things between us dont work out, how would it effect the group?" Seunghyun said. "You..."Jiyong started shocked at what the older man just said. "Yes, Im in love with you too Ji," Seunghyun said as he leaned in and pressed his lips against Jiyong's. The younger melted into the kiss with a moan, his cock instantly hardening in his jeans.

Seunghyun slid his right hand up Jiyong's leg to his thigh and finally up to the bulge in his jeans and started rubbing his hardness. "Hyung..." Jiyong groaned leaning back on his hands and spreading his legs aparts to give Seunghyun more access to him. "God Jiyong you are so damn gorgeous," Seunghyun said with a voice thick with lust as he watched Jiyong's head fall back and his eyes flutter shut. Seunghyun got onto his knees and hooked his fingers on the hem of Jiyong's shirt.

Taking the hint Jiyong pulled his shirt off and tossed it behind him. Seunghyun immeaditly latched his lips back onto Jiyong's as he continued to rub Jiyong's cock through his jeans. His other hand traveled up to one of the younger man's perky nipples which he teased with his fingers. He dropped his kisses down Jiyong's neck and his chest finally sucking one of Jiyong's nipples into his mouth. Jiyong moaned loudly and started bucking his hips so he was rubbing himself harder against Seunghyun's hand drowning in the delicious friction it was causing. He licked his lips before sucking his bottom lip over his teeth and biting his lip.

"Oh god my sexy dongsaeng is so sensitive isnt he?" Seunghyun said amused at how the smallest touches to Jiyong's body made the younger shiver and groan in desperation. Seunghyun finally stripped Jiyong of his jeans and boxers then slid his mouth down on the younger's aching cock as he pinned Jiyong's hips down to prevent him from moving them. "Oh fuck yes hyung," Jiyong moaned watching the older man suck his cock.

Seunghyun soon sat up and Jiyong pushed him down and made short work of Seunghyun's clothes before climbing onto him in a 69. Jiyong sucked Seunghyun's length into his mouth and the older man growled. He reached down and held Jiyong's head still and steadily fucked his mouth. He was able to reach his jeans and pull out a tube of lube. He slicked his fingers and started prepping Jiyong's entrance.

It wasnt long before Jiyong stopped sucking Seunghyun off because he was relentlessly fucking himself on Seunghyun's fingers and was crying out in need. Seunghyun moved Jiyong to his hands and knees and slowly slid inside of him, stopping when he bottomed out to give Jiyong a minute. Jiyong slammed himself down on the older man's cock and screamed as Seunghyun hit his prostate dead on.

"Harder hyung, oh god harder" Jiyong begged breathless and wrecked. Seunghyun grabbed Jiyong's hips and pounded into him harder and faster. He reached around the younger man's waist and grabbed his cock, stroking it him intime with his thrusts. "Cum for me Jiyongie, scream for me," Seunghyun said leaning over so he was groaning in Jiyong's ear. Jiyong shivered and groans rose in volume. "OH FUCK SEUNGHYUN" Jiyong screamed out not even embarrassed he almost sounded like a girl.

Jiyong's scream of ecstacy was more then enough to pull Seunghyun over the edge and he groaned deeply as he came inside Jiyong's ass. After taking a bit to recuperate, Jiyong and Seunghyun put the fire in the fireplace out and Jiyong plugged in his Christmas tree which he had been to distracted to do earlier. The two laid back down on the blanket and snuggled up together. Jiyong reached up to the couch and pulled another blanket down to cover themselves with. "Merry Christmas Jiyongie, I love you" Seunghyun whispered kissing the other man softly on the lips. "Merry Christmas, I love you too hyung," Jiyong said before laying his head on the older's chest letting sound of his heartbeat sing him to sleep.


End file.
